Faith Healer
|season=1 |number=12 |image=File:Faith Healer title card.png |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 13, 1988 |writer=Christine Cornish |director=David Cronenberg |previous=Scarecrow |next=The Baron's Bride }} "Faith Healer" is the twelfth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A debunked faith-healer acquires real healing-powers, but gets debunked again, and worse, by one of Jack's peculiar old friends (Robert A. Silverman). Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Sforza glove that transfers a magnified ailment from one person to another. Villains and Fates Stewart Fishoff, shot; Jerry Scott, dies of skin cancer amplified by the curse of the glove. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Miguel Fernandes as Stewart Fishoff *Robert A. Silverman as Jerry Scott *John Bethune as Man in Wheelchair *Lynne Gorman as Sylvia *David Robertson as Cop *Catherine Gallant as Woman with Dog *Eddie Roy as Joey Lessing *Robert King as Faith Healer Episode Crew *Directed by David Cronenberg *Written by Christine Cornish *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Bernadette Kelly -Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director *David M. Robertson - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera- Lead Props *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects Assistant *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects Assistant *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Assistant Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *John Bakker - Electrician *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Susan Shaw - Second Assistant Camera *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Secretary *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583315/ Faith Healer] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes